


Sick Usagi-San

by NekoAyane



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, FemUke, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAyane/pseuds/NekoAyane
Summary: Usagi-san gets sick, Misaki has to take care of him.SemexFem!Uke
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"I need to recharge on my Misaki.." Usagi-san clings to me closely, which always left me flustered, but actually more annoyed..."G-get off of me Usagi-san! I'm making breakfast!" I'm trying my best to balance things out, but it can be impossible at times with Usagi being so clingy unto me like this...

With defeat, I could feel him sighing against my skin, "Fine fine..." He finally lets go of me and head towards the coffee machine, "Did you finally finish your Manuscript Usagi-san?" he chuckled softly with a little pride in his tone, "Yes...I did.." From his pride, he lets out a tired sigh. I felt really relieved to have that little project out of the way.

He smiles at me gladly, "Good, now Aikawa-san won't come in here without sleep because of you..." he rolled his eyes at the thought. Once a current aroma had filled the air, I knew that the breakfast that I prepared was now finished at last, "Usagi-san! Food's ready!"

Of course, he groans tiredly as I place down the food on the table. I sat down and awaited him to be at the table as well. When he finally begins to sit down, I start to notice that he looked quite upset, I felt worried."Did something happen Usagi-san?" 

He sighs, "My...Father called me.." I gasp, "Usagi-Chichi?" He nods, "yea..he wanted me to meet him at a restaurant...my brother is going to be there and we are going to try to 'bond'. together..." my eyes widen, 'Usagi-san, Usagi's Nii-chan, and Usagi-chichi? Together?' I imagined the look on all of their faces, It scared me. I was shivering at the thought.

Usagi-san clears his throat, "I don't want to go..." I swiftly kiss his cheek and chuckled as he widened his eyes, "You still have to go Usagi-san...Even though you don't want to, your dad wants to bond with his family.." His eyes soften, making my heart skip just a little, "You should give him and Usagi-ani a chance..." 

He sighs, understanding of what I've meant. "Fine...but you owe me for going to this..." He couldn't help but smile at me kind of seductively, almost hinting some kind of message of my 'repayment'. I glared at him, but unable to contain my blushful face. "N-no way!" He chuckles as went back to continue eating. I felt a bit relieved of him and my family as well. Lastly, I sat back down, eating once more. Once we both finished, and I had gotten the plates and was washing the remaining dishes, I hear Usagi-san sit on the couch talking with someone.

I was a bit curious, so I quickly washed the dishes and I hide behind the kitchen counter to hear the conversation. "Yes...I'm going..is Haruhiko going to be there? Is he? Oh...so where are we going? A restaurant? Ok..what time? 4:00 pm? Ok..I'll meet you guys there..." He hung up and sighed. Rubbing his eyes with a tired expression. The heaviness of his stressed caused him to close his tired eyes.

I slowly got out from behind the kitchen as to not make a sound that would alert Usagi-san, "Misaki? What are you doing there?" 'Oh, crap he found me..' He had opened his eyes and now his purple amethyst eyes were looking up at me. I smiled nervously, "N-nothing..just putting some things away...in the drawers.." I chuckled nervously while scratching my head. My other hand was clutching my spring dress tightly. 

He has a look of confusion, but then he shakes it off when he began to stand up. After he quickly stretched, he goes and starts heading up to his office, "I'm going to work on my next manuscript...I might not be coming down for dinner..." He climbs the stairs and closes his door with a loud *bam*. Surprised, I stood there, lonely, confused, and quite surprised. "...Did Usagi-san just say he was going to finish a manuscript early?" My eyes narrowed at the thought very suspiciously, "Something is totally off about him.."

I could feel the loneliness gnawing off of me, but I ignored it. I went back to my room and I started my thesis. I really didn't want to do it, but I was really worried and I didn't have anything else to do. Once that I started feeling this way, I couldn't concentrate on anything else, so I stopped writing. I stretched out and yawned. "Hwa...I wonder how Usagi-san is doing..." I leave my room and slowly open the door. I could see him typing with a cigarette in his mouth, he looked very tired. With that upset look, he seemed rather pale...'Did I do something wrong? Why is he upset?'

I closed his door and I left for the main door, I put on my shoes, and quickly grabbed my purse. "Usagi-san! I'm going out! I'll come back to make dinner!" He doesn't respond of course, but I should at least let him know where I was going. Or else he would go frantically searching for me, and he would get incredibly furious at me... After leaving the penthouse to take my thoughts elsewhere, just so I wouldn't disturb Usagi-san.


	2. Akihiko

"Ugh.." I say tiredly, a while back I heard Misaki go out. I was kind of worried, but I decided to let her be, I had to trust her and I didn't want to break my promise with her. I get up from my chair and I stretch my body out. I sigh and I light another cigarette, the stress was pretty much hurting me right now. I had to go meet my father and my brother tomorrow and I was not ready. 

I left my room and I saw how empty the penthouse was, I should be used to the loneliness...but with Misaki always by my side, that wasn't possible anymore...I let out another sigh, 'I just hope that Misaki hasn't bumped into Ijuuin-sensei or my family...she has a tendency of bumping into them and I get really jealous that they are always trying to take her away from me.

I go down the stairs and I hear someone coming in through the door, so I look and I groan at the sight that beholden me. "Usami-sensei! Are you done with the manuscript-" I gave her the manuscript before she even finished talking and she gasped, "Thank you Usami-sensei! I can finally rest easy now that It's done...oh and where is Misaki-chan?" 

I sit on the couch, "She went out..." I let out a sigh, "I'm still working on the next manuscript..." I hear her gasp, "No way! Something is totally wrong with you Usami-sensei! You never finish your manuscripts on time unless something is bothering you..."

She sits beside me and looks up at me, "What is going on? You look kind of pale? Are you sick?" I roll my eyes, "Nothing...I'm fine.." She rolls her eyes, "Really? Hm...maybe I should call Misaki-chan back.." I grab her hand in a haste, "No!" She chuckles, "Then tell what's going on..." 

I let out an annoyed sigh, "My father called...he said that he wanted to at least 'bond' a little with me and Haruhiko.." She gasps and then smiles, "And? Why are you upset...? It's pretty obvious that he wants to at least form something between you and Haruhiko...how is that bad?" I slap my forehead softly, but a bit hard, "Haruhiko was the one that tried to take Misaki away, and my father is the one that doesn't accept Misaki...he wants to separate me from her.." 

She hums, "Ok...but you have to give your father a chance...even though you don't like him he is still your father..." She gets up and waves, "Well I'll be back in a couple of days for the next manuscript...ja ne..." She leaves and I slouch on the couch, "Should I give him a chance?" I then hear the door once more open, but I didn't bother to get up, as I was very tired. 'Maybe it's the stress? No...cant be...'

I felt very weak, and I also felt strangely hot. I was panting, and the next thing I know, my vision was becoming ripples and It was very blurry. I hear a muffled voice calling my name, but I didn't have the strength to even open my eyes, or even get up, or even talk. I just laid there, patiently, until I fell into deep black darkness...


	3. Misaki

"Usagi-san!" I had come in the penthouse, and I saw Usagi-san sitting on the couch painting. At first, I thought he was playing or doing something 'bad', but when I got closer to him I saw that he was as pale as a ghost, and I also touched him and he was boiling hot, his hair was sticking to his forehead. I tried calling his name, but he didn't respond or even open his eyes. I checked his temperature and It was 100.4*C, he had a very high fever. 

I was becoming very worried. "I have to drop his temperature..." I place Usagi-san laying down on the couch and I run to the bathroom, with a cloth in my hand. I soak it under the sink, with warm water and I come back to Usagi-san, to which he was sweating and shivering, 'Oh Usagi-san...Why did you do this to yourself..' I felt really sad that he was hiding that he was sick.

I took off his clothes and I ran to his room to get new clothes. I came back and I took off his wet, sweaty clothes, I blushed a little at seeing his ripped body, but I concentrated on what I was doing. I dressed him and I placed the cold, wet cloth on his forehead. I was getting really worried, his cheeks were flushed with heat. I grabbed my phone and I called Nii-chan, "Misaki?What happened?Why did you call me?" 

I sigh, "Usagi-san has a fever...a very high one...and I don't know what to do..." He sighs, "Did you already place a wet, cold cloth on his forehead?" I respond, "yes..." He pauses to think, "Well...is his temperature dropping?" I check him again with my hand, "I think so...he is still a bit warm to the touch, but he's not like before.."

I hear Nii-chan sigh of relief, "Ok..well..right now there is nothing to worry about..if his temperature is going down that's good..but if his temperature increases and has no sign of stopping that's when he life might be in danger..." 

I nod to myself, "Nii-chan....how do you know this stuff?" He chuckles, "I had to take care of you when you were sick remember? I had to search up online on what I could do if either your fever was high, or you wouldn't stop coughing..and I also.." I hear him pause as if to arrange his words in the correct order, "I saw how mom used to take care of you..." I nod sadly, "Yea..a-anyway...I have to get back to Usagi-san Nii-Chan I'll call you later..."

He hums in agreement, and I hang up. I look towards Usagi-san, he seems to be alright...I place my hand on his cheek, 'Still a bit warm...' I sigh again, relief washing over me. I got up from where I was sitting and I went to the kitchen and I poured some water in a glass and I got some fever-reducing pills from the bathroom drawer. 

I placed both things on the floor and I woke Usagi-san up softly. He grumbles at first, but he then opens his eyes in a haste and gets up quickly, until he winces and starts shivering, I quickly lay him down on the couch, "Shh. It's ok Usagi-san...It's just me calm down.." I take the pills and the water and I give the pills to Usagi-san. Even though he looked like he was still dazed he understood what I was telling him to do and he grabbed the pills from my hand and I handed him the water.

After he had swallowed the pills he went back to sleep, he didn't talk much as to the fever was making him a bit dazed, but I knew that he really feels guilty of him making me worried. I sighed and I softly brush his silver locks away from his wet, hot, sweaty forehead. I chuckled, "Jeez Usagi-san..." I let my hair down and I lay my head down next to Usagi-san. I check if he was still hot and I let out a yawn, he was getting better, so I close my heavy eyelids and before long I was asleep...


	4. Akihiko

I felt very light, sweaty, and kind of cold. I don't really remember what had happened the day before, but the only thing I remember is shining emerald eyes saying my name, after that, I don't recall anything. All of my memories felt a bit hazy, but I open my eyes slowly. 

My eyes adjust to the warm, bright, sunlight that was beaming through the big panned windows of the penthouse and I noticed that I was in the living room. I yawned, I then felt a bit of weight on my chest. I then saw flowing brown-chestnut hair, I knew who it was already, "Misaki?"

She opens her eyes slightly, and I see her beautiful green emerald eyes, "U-Usagi-san? Are you awake now?" I nod slowly, "y-yea..but I still feel a bit cold.." She gets up and puts her forehead against mine, I widen my eyes. "Misa-" She sighs and sits on the couch once more, "You still have a bit of a fever...hm...anyway are you hungry Usagi-san?" 

I nod slowly, I couldn't and didn't really want to talk about how my throat was hurting. She goes over to the kitchen and starts preparing something, I still didn't feel like getting up for how tired I was, so I just stayed on the couch with the blanket I got Misaki for Christmas over me.

I smiled gingerly towards Misaki, who looked back at me and also smiled. She came over with some soup and she placed it on the ground while she softly sat me up, "How are you feeling Usagi-san?" My throat felt like it was burning, but I knew I had to respond to her, "I-I am f-fine.." My voice came out hoarse, she places one finger against my lips, "I'm sorry I made you talk Usagi-san...anyway can you eat your food?" 

I try to lift my arms, but they felt like noodles. I shake my head, she gets closer to me and sighs, "Ok.Im going to feed you..." I nod slowly. Misaki fed me until all the food was gone. Then she let out another sigh, I didn't want to worry her, so I just grasp her hand to reassure her, "I-I'm fine...Misaki...don't worry...It's not your fault.." My throat felt a little better, but It still sounded raspy.

She nods, "Ok.." she smiles back, "but stop talking..". She gets up and raises the blanket up to my chin. I felt warm and at home. Misaki was about to leave but I grabbed her hand. She looked back, "C-could you stay for a little while? Just a little..?" She seems shocked, but her shocked face turned into a more warm face and she nods, "Ok..."

She sits back down on the sofa and pats my head, "I'm here for you Usagi-san...just go to sleep..." I felt her soft, mellow voice as I was nodding off, she sounded like an angel to me. I closed my heavy eyelids and I could feel her breath on my lips. She silently kissed me, I was happy knowing that Misaki was always with me and that I will never be lonely. I drifted off to eternal sleep, waiting for what would await me tomorrow.


	5. Epilogue

After I had gotten better, which I still felt a bit sick, but I didn't want Misaki to know, I knew it was the day that I had to meet my father and brother for 'Family business' I personally didn't want to go or even see my family, but for Misaki, I would do anything...maybe. I was about to leave when I felt Misaki arms wrap around my waist. 

I was very surprised at how bold she was, "If you don't feel well, you can call me Usagi-san..." I chuckle, "Ok Misaki..."I turn around and I lightly kiss Misaki's forehead, she blushes and she lets go of me, "Good Luck Usagi-san.." She smiles and waves at me, I smile and wave back. I leave the penthouse and I head straight to where we were going to meet, I was a bit nervous, but I would never show that to my family.

I got there a little early, so I just stood outside waiting for them to come. The first one to come was Haruhiko, It was so awkward and I was very uncomfortable. After a little glare that he gave me, Father had come. He waved at me, and I waved back, a bit uncomfortable. We went inside the restaurant, and I started to feel even more nervous. 

Once we had gotten our table and we had ordered our food we were all silent. I didn't want to be here at all. After the awkward silence, Haruhiko spoke up, "so...what did you want to talk to us about..."

I placed the cup that I had in my hand and looked at our father who was just finishing his steak. He swallowed the food and looked at us, "I know that I have been...horrible to the both of you...but I want that to change, mostly that Akihiko is going to get married soon I presume, and that Haruhiko is going to follow his dreams and become an architect known worldwide...I know that none of you will forgive me for everything that I've done, but at least I want to leave on good terms with both of you..." I almost choked on my food, "W-what do you mean you want to leave on good terms?" 

He sighs, "You both know that I won't stay long in this world...I am old..so I don't want to leave the maternal world on bad terms with both of you, so I wanted to change even if it's a little...the only thing I want now is for both of you to be happy...and now that you both found what makes you happy I am pretty much content, except for the communication we have for each other...we don't really talk to each other..So, I also wanted to change that..." 

He stays silent for a moment before he looks back at us. Haruhiko raises his glasses with his finger and clears his throat, "There is a lot of things that I won't forgive you for...but, because of what happened I found something that I love to do...so I am grateful..." They both look at me and I look away, "Akihiko..." I really didn't want to respond, "Yes...I'll try to talk with you.." I sighed, we all shook hands and we left our different ways.

When I got back home Misaki came to greet me, "How did it go Usagi-san? What did Usagi-chichi and Usagi-ani have to say?" I sigh and I sit on the couch, "We just talked about how we are going to fix everything between us, and then he made a long speech about how he wanted to change and that we didn't need to forgive him, but he wants to get along with us..." Misaki chuckles. "Looks like you've improved with your family huh..." 

I rolled my eyes, "I just did it because you told me to.." I said the last part in a whisper, and Misaki almost didn't hear me, almost "Usagi-san!~" She hugged me, "Aww~ You did that for me? I'm touched..." I chuckled, "Well yea...we also talked about what makes us happy and stuff like that.." That's when Misaki blushed, "W-what?!? Don't tell me..." I grinned, "Yup you were the only one that makes me most happy..." She blushed fiercely, "B-Baka-Usagi!" I hugged her tightly, "I love you Misaki..." 'I think this is the right time...I hope she agrees..' I part from Misaki, "Usagi-san?"

I stand in front of Misaki, "Misaki...I've always loved...even though I loved someone else at the time, you helped me to overcome that one-sided love...Thank you for being with me all the step of the way.." She puts her hands over her mouth, "No way.....Usagi-san..." I could see bright blue tears falling down her cheeks, but I continued, "I love you Misaki and I want you to be by my side forever..." I get on one knee and I pull out black, red velvet box and opened it revealing an emerald pearl ring inside.


End file.
